Dexter's Dark Desires
by HelainaBlake
Summary: Dexter's victims are discovered, so the BAU are sent in to find their UNSUB; where Spencer meets Dexter Morgan, a charming sociopath. Can a friendship between a serial killer and FBI genius last; and are they sure Dexter's the only one who hears voices?
1. Prolouge

**Ok, the Criminal Minds isn't in any specific timeline, but Dexter is a mix between the book and the tvshowsetafter the first season and first book! So basicly Rudi(Brian), Dexter's brother, was in a fake relationship with Debora but he didn't die in the end, he left just as he did in the book. Maria is still alive, and Debora also knows about Dexter's Dark Passenger. ****So enjoy!**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

My brother had left long ago, his past crimes just a burdening memory for the Miami Metro Police Department and a numb hum and the base of my very being. I couldn't feel anything, but if I could it would probably be... Remorse? Solitude? Whatever it was, it wasn't going away; and my homicidal tenancies were only being fueled by this irritating little itch... And now really wasn't te best time to get a little... stabby. Bodies, my bodies, were piling up on the Miami harbor. More and more with each passing hour, shocking the police and and the locals. And as good as an actor I was I didn't need to use that particular skill today to blend in with the sheep. I _was _shocked; or at the great void that was my emotions was leaning in that direction...

"Can you belevie this shit?" My perfectly literate sister asked me when we jumped out of my car. "I mean seriously, who the fuck does this?" She turned to me. "Oh right, sorry... I didn't mean-." She stopped, her eyes burning into my temple, until something finally clicked. "Holy mother fucking Christ, are your serial killer senses tingling?"

"I'm not spider-man, Deb." I joked, avoiding the question as best I could.

"Don't dodge!" She snapped, taking off her favorite aviator sunglasses. "Just tell me dammit!"

I scratched the top ofmy head, looking round to see if anyone was in hearing distance. "Ok." I said, taking her by the arm and gently pulling her away from the crowd. "Promise me you're not going to freak out and shoot me." She hesitated, but nodded. "I did this."

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK DEX!" She yelled. I motioned her to 'shut the fuck up' with my hands, and she slowly cooled down. I swear, if I poured water on her skin _steam _would rise... "You killed ALL these people." It was more a statement than a question. Brian had left a scar on my sister, one neither of unserstood, but could see quite clearly; and she was still coming to terms with my _second nature_, and seemed to be adapting quite well considering my hobby involves dismembering people. Hey, it was either that or collecting stamps.

"You gunna be ok Deb?" I asked, soothingly touching her shoulder.

She flinched, but didn't pull back, which I guess is a start. "Yeah, it's just... I'm scared."

"Of me?"

She punched my shoulder without holding back, so I yelped in fake pain. "No, you dufus! You're my brother, how could I ever be scared of you? No... I'm scared cos you might get caught..."

She was genuinely worried about this. About ME. "Hey, you don't have to worry about a thing, I made sure I left no evidence behind. None of this will come back to me."

She looked up at me, grabbing my neck and pulling me into one of her vice grip hugs. "You idiot... That's not going to stop me from worrying about you! What the hell are we going to do?"

I hugged her back, sighing into her hair. "I don't know, I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on the investigation and try to keep it as far away from me as possible."

She pulled away and studied me for a few seconds. "Are you still gunna kill people?"

"Yes." I said without hesitating. "This is what i do, who I am. I can't control it if I don't release it from time to time." I know she didn't like it, but she accepted it. She did care for me after all, for some strange reason... In fact it makes me wonder if I'm not the only one who isn't right in the head. "I'm sorry Deb, but if it makes you feel any better I only kill bad guys. In fact I've probably saved more lives than I've taken."

She scowled at me, turning on her heel and marching away. "Whatever Dex. Just... be careful!"

I smiled and shouted after her. "No problem!"

Debora didn't understand, no one would ever be able to. They look at the bodies and see nothing but people who didn't deserve what happened to them, no matter what they did; they may want to throw up or go home and prey. Me? I see My Work, done perfectly and in the best possible form. I see justice, Harry's rules leading to somthing greater than either of could have forseen. This is right. This is how things work.

"What the fuck you lookin' at, freak?" The ever efficient Sergent Doakes had been stalking me for some time now, still beleiving me to be some kind of psycho. He was right, and was holding me off my... hobby. "Do you get off, seeing bodies like this?"

I feinged shock. "Who would ever get off on something like this?"

He smirked at me sourly. "Just get the hell out of my way, I got a job to do." I watched him move towards the black bags filled with previous criminals, turning to glare at me for a second until moving over to talk to one of the officers first called to the scene. _Be careful Doakes, dig too deep into my life and I may be forced to dig into yours. Who knows what I might find; maybe something bad enough to earn you your own plastic underwater grave..._

"Ok people, gather round!" LaGuerta called out. The officers and detectives followed her orders and surrounded her, as far away from the civilians as possible. "Ok, so far we've found twenty bodies but we haven't finished yet. It's safe to say we have a new serial killer on our hands..." She stopped, looking away and taking in a mournful breath. "We're bringing in the Feds for this one." There were several cries of pure outrage, one coming from my dark passenger. Well, it didn't really cry out, but it definitely chuckled at the idea of trained profesionals trying to figure out and catch us. "Hey! Calm down, we need their expertise."

"Expertise?" Someone called out. "What can they do that we can't?"

"Well it's not just the FBI, they're sending in the BAU; their team is specialy trained in finding killers like this. They are not coming to take over this investigation, only to aid it. Morgan." She looked to my sister. "I want you and Angel to lead this."

Angel could have jumped for joy, but Debora turned pale and looked like she might puke."Morgan..?" Doakes said, moving over to stand next to her. "Are you ok? You look like shit." Debora nodded, blaming it on a lack of sleep and quckly scuttling away, shooting me a look. Doakes had obviously seen that look, and turned to me suspiciously. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as I first thought... But my Dark passenger seemed to relish the challenge.

_Dexter against the world..._ I smiled.

_This could be interesting._

* * *

No matter how hard you fight to do the right thing and make everyone around you happy, things never work out; people will always leave you if you don't give them what they want. Gideon had deserted the team, Hayley had left Hotchner... But life went on. The team went on.

"Hey pretty boy." Morgan said, leaning over my desk with his usual cocky expression. "What did you do this weekend?"

Spencer sighed. "I slept, read and drunk coffee. Lots and lots of coffee."

"Man, you need to get out more. Perhaps come out with me and Garcia sometime, that sound good to you baby girl?"

Garcia had just walked into the bullpen and smiled at the pair of us. "Does what sound good?"

"You, Reid and I going out sometime; we need to educate the kid on what a real night out d'ya say?"

Garcia clapped happily, jumping up and down. "Ooo, we could take him to that club we went to last month! You remember the one? We drunk all those shots and-."

"AH!" Morgan said quickly, silencing her. "Baby girl, remember what I said that night?"

She looked away, thinking, before nodding. "'Penelope Garica, what we just did was illegal in several states; we can never tell a soul!'" Spencer gawked at them, and they just grinned wildly. "Aww baby, it's not as bad as it sounds! Promise."

Morgan laughed. "No, it was WAY worse!"

"Guys!" JJ called out across the bullpen. "We got a new case."

We were all gathered around the table in no time, with JJ standing and filling us in. "So far Miami Metro PD have discovered over twenty bodies, all dismembered and packaged in black bin bags-."

"Over twenty bodies?" Morgan gasped. "Why the hell weren't we called in sooner?"

"We were called right away." Rossi said, swiveling on his chair. "The lieutenant there is an... old friend of mine. She called me the second they discovered the bodies and requested that we help."

Reid frowned. "Wait, they found all of the bodies at once?" Rossi nodded. "Where?"

"In Bay Harbor, they were discovered by some scuba divers this morning. They don't know how long they've been down there, but they're sure they were all killed by the same person because of the MO; clean cut with no trace evidence found, only body parts and plastic wrap were found in each of the bags. We also have to understand that the people there are going to be a little touchy there about having another serial killer on their hands.

"Another serial killer?" Garcia asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Not very long ago there was a killer they named the Ice Truck Killer, so named because he transported his victims to their dump site in a refrigerated vehicle." Reid scratched the top of his head. "Actually they never found the guy who did it. He kidnapped one of the detectives, Debora Morgan, and tied her down with plastic wrap; in the report it said that he was about to kill her until her older brother, Dexter Morgan, found them and fought him off."

"'Plastic wrap'?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah, which was strange because his victims were drained of blood before being cut into pieces."

"Just like this killer?" Prentiss inquired. They all nodded. "Then isn't it plausable to think we have a copycat on our hands?"

Reid shook her head. "No, although all of the victims were dismembered the similarities end there. The Ice Truck Killer presented his kills in various places while this one dumped them in the sea."

"Also they beleive this one's been killing for much longer." JJ added.

Prentiss sat back in her chair, deep in thought. "You say the detective that was kidnapped was being held down by plastic wrap? And the most recent bodies were found _with _plastic wrap... That's more than just a coincidence!"

"She has a point, although this may not be a copycat or the same killer we should start considering that these murders are somehow connected."

They all seemed to agree with that. "When do you leave?" Garcia asked.

"Now." Hotch said. "And You're coming with us Garcia, this case may take longer than usual, so it would be easy if we all went. Everyone grab your Go-bags and meet at the jet ASAP." Everyone stood to get their bags. "Oh, and one more thing!" Hotch said quickly, stopping them before they could leave the room. "We're not the only agents going. Special Agent Lundy, who specifically tracks serial killers like this, is coming along with us."

They all exchanged glances, but then returned to fetching their bags. "'Lundy'?" Prentiss repeated. "Never heard of the guy..."

"Oh I have!" Reid grinned. "He's the best at what he does! He's caught more killers than any two agents combined!"

Morgan raised his eyebrow. "I think pretty boy here has a crush!"

"WHAT?" He yelled.

The team was giggling ferociously as Reid babbled on about how he was NOT a homosexual, and the age difference between them. Hotch smiled from his office as he watched them all tease the younger agent. "I have a bad feeling about this case..." He told JJ as they were walking to the jet.

JJ looked up at him, surprised that her boss had told her. "What do you mean Hotch?"

"I mean the bodies are still piling up and it's only day one"

"Well Hotch this guy has been killing for a long time, it could be years!"

"I know, but that doesn't make it any better..."

JJ put a tentative hand on his arm. "Nothing ever does." She looked up when she saw someone approach them. "Special Agent Lundy?"

He was a mature man, but there was something warm about him that JJ instantly took a liking to. "Yes, and you must be... Jennifer..?"

"Please, call me JJ; and this is Agent Hotchner."

"It's nice to meet you. You know you look a lot like..." Hotch paused "Never mind. Our team is inside, after you." JJ and Hotch followed Lundy into the jet, introducing the team one by one. Each of them realised he had some similarities to Frank, the serial killer that had sent Gideon over the edge, but they didn't dare say anything. The only one who didn't notice was Reid, who was just too glad to meet the famous Agent. "Agent Lundy, it is such an honour to be working with you!"

Lundy smirked at the youth's praises and waved his hand. "Please, 'Agent Lundy' is far too formal; call me Frank."

Reid's smile faltered. He looked the man up and down before falling back to his seat in a stunned silence. 'Frank' looked down at them and then at the rest of the team. "What did I say?"

They all hesitated, Morgan spoke up. "You look just like a serial killer that made Reid's mentor question everything he did... you also have the same name as him."

"Ah, the infamous Frank, I've heard of him." He gave a humourless chuckle. "They say I'm his perfect doppelganger."

"Can we concentrate on the case please." Reid interrupted. Frank understood the look in Spencer's eyes and immediately started the briefing.

Spencer was listening intently, keeping his mind as far away from Gideon as possible, and trying to link the two serial killers and ending up with nothing! How had he managed to kidnap, murder and dismember over twenty people without detection! This guy must be insanely smart! Reid smiled.

_This could be interesting._


	2. Spencer Reid, meet Dexter Morgan

**Sorry for the long wait! I have a couple of other stories I'm working on and another that isn't on this site; but knowing that you guys read it and enjoy it makes the hard work all worth while! Please please please review and tell me what you think, then click on my profile and check out my other stories!**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

"Oh mighty Goddess of infinite beauty, I beg of you to bestow your glorious gift unto me!"

The BAU team, including Agent Lundy, stepped out of the elevators and took a couple of steps into the police headquarters, the first thing the notice being the friendly looking man with one of his hands raised towards a woman. Morgan turned to look curiously at Garcia, who was giggling ferociously. "Baby girl? What is it?"

Garcia pointed at the man standing not far from them. "I like him already!"

Morgan looked back at the scene in front of him, his eyes drifting between the man and the woman. The man was eyeing up something on the desk, whilst she was looking at him with a mix of amusement and contempt, obviously conflicted on how she should react. "Dex, what the fuck are you talking about this time?"

The man, 'Dex', feigned offense. "Dear sister you're words hurt me so! Can't a man inquire of the last doughnut you haven't even looked at for over five minuets now?"

His sister looked at the doughnut in the box on her desk, then back towards her brother, weighing her options. Then she shrugged, picked up the doughnut in question, and took a large bite out of it. "You don't deserve do'nuts!" She said with her mouth full. "Now beat it!"

Dex placed a hand on his heart, stumbling back slightly, before bowing slightly at her request and turning to leave. It was then that he locked eyes with the FBI, and they locked eyes with him. Hotch saw a man who was charming, who knew how to grab hold of a situation. Emily saw a strong man, who could most definitely take care of himself. Morgan saw the glint in his eye, that was screaming 'danger!'. Rossi saw the fear that he hid quite well with a large, fake, smile. While Reid saw all of these things. He took one look at the man and could instantly tell that there was something different about him, something to be wary of...

Lundy however didn't see the man however. His eyes were trained specifically on the woman munching on the doughnut and scribbling down notes.

Dexter took one look at the agents and froze, knowing that they were looking right back at him. But not only him; they were also searching for his Dark Passenger, which squirmed uncomfortably under this strange new pressure. So he did what he knew best: He smiled and briskly walked back to his lab.

The agents looked amongst themselves. "Agents?" A woman was walking towards them with determination in her eyes. "You must be the FBI, am I correct?"

Hotch nodded and held out his hand to the woman. "Yes. My name is SSA Hotchner, and this is SSA Morgan, Prenstiss, Reid and Rossi. Garcia, our Technical Analyst; Miss Jaurau, or JJ, our media liaison. And Special Agent Lundy."

"Maria LaGuerta." Rossi smiled, moving forwards to embrace her tightly. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it's been way to long. " Maria smiled. "Now if you'd kindly go into that room over there, I'll assemble our team and we can brief you on anything new.

The team nodded and did as she said, talking amongst themselves while they waited for the other officers.

"Did any of you see that guy earlier, Dex I think it was?" Morgan asked Garica, away from the ears of their co-workers.

Garcia nodded, grinned mischievously. "Oh boy did I, he was hot!"

"Nuh uh!" Morgan said, raising a finger as well as his eyebrows. "No, do NOT even think about this one, Penelope!"

Garcia gave him a strange look. "Why not, Coco Bear?"

"I don't know, it's just... It's just that guy, Dex, he just didn't feel right..."

"Feel right'? Honey you weren't anywhere near him, how on earth could you comment on his texture?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Okay listen up people!" LaGuerta's voice lifted up and over any conversation that was going on, and Morgan only just realized that the room was filled with detectives, officers, and scientists. Dex, he guessed as a scientist, was standing next to his sister, and was looking round the room casually. He could feel the FBI Agent's eyes on him, so he leant down to Deborah.

"Debs." He whispered. "The FBI guy keeps staring at me."

A look of panic flashed across her face for a moment, but she was smart enough to compose her self before glancing discretely at the Agent. "What, do you think he could be onto you?"

"What?" Dexter frowned. "No, of course not; I was just wondering if I had anything on my face."

Deborah turned to punch him hard on the arm. "You are such a mother fucking dufus sometimes!" She hissed, not wanting to interrupt, and therefore, incur the wrath of her superior. "Don't scare me like that!"

Dexter made a gesture that he was sorry, before zoning into what was currently being said about the case. _His _case.

"We have over twenty bodies at the moment but more are coming. We have managed to identify some of them, and we also managed to find a link from those identifications." LaGuerta opened a file and flicked through it. "Every victim has either been arrested or accused of murder; and some of the charges were dropped."

"He's cleaning house..." Reid muttered. The room looked up at him with confusion, so he continued. "If this Unsub has been killing criminals then he probably believes what he's doing is right; he thinks that by killing these people he's ridding the world of one less problem."

Dexter felt himself relax slightly. They were WAY off! He knew that what he was doing was wrong, only an idiot wouldn't; but he had to kill someone, and his father taught him to kill just the bad guys. "Debs..." He whispered, leaning in again. "I think we can chill, these guys have no idea what they're talking about."

"No." A tall, serious Agent looked up toward the board where photos of several of the victims were placed. "No, that isn't it... These aren't victims of someone seeking justice, or even someone who wants to rid the streets of them."

"Well them what kind of person is he?" The female who was standing closest to Dex called out, earning a surprised look from her brother. She, however, was giving the Agents a death glare to rival Hotch's.

"He takes time with each victim." Agent Hotchner said, attempting to stare the woman down and failing; so he focused on the rest of the room. "Every one of them has been dismembered with care, which means either our Unsub has medical training or he's been doing this a very long time. I wouldn't be surprised if it were both. He's also careful not to leave any trace evidence behind, and nothing with any distinguishing mark."

The Morgans looked at each other discretely with panicked looks. Dexter didn't feel it, but he knew that was how he should feel; and he could tell he was right when he saw his sister.

"This means he's smart." The dark haired agent continued. "If he were killing them for any reasons of justice, then he would display them; he would want the world to know what he was doing. Instead he wraps the bodies in plastic wrap then dumps them in the ocean, showing absolutely no sign of remorse. This Unsub takes pride in his work, but is smart enough not to flaunt it."

Dexter leant towards his sister again. "What's an Unsub?"

"Shut up Dexter!"

"Morgan!" The entire room was looking at them, including the several Agents.

"Yes?" Them both said, looking at each other when they spoke at the same time.

"Not you Dexter." Maria said, shaking her head. "Deborah, have you gotten any leads?"

She shook her head. "No ma'am. I've spoken to some of the family of the people we've managed to identify, and we've confirmed that several of them we're accused of murder. There are a couple that deny any criminal past, but it's clear they're lying."

"Morgan?" Deborah raised an eyebrow. "No, other Morgan; Dexter? Masuka? Have either of you gotten anywhere?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on several things at the moment. I'll tell you when I find anything."

"Dexter?" Maria frowned. "There wasn't any blood at the crime scene, so are you helping Masuka?"

Dexter looked towards Maskua, who nodded, then back at Maira. "Yep, anything I can do to to help! But I'll also have to work my usual cases."

"Ok, that's fine. Oh and I'd like to introduce you to the BAU team that will be working with us." She introduced them each by name, then did the same with the lead detectives. "The BAU will be using this room for their base of operations, but please help them with anything they may need. I'd like to repeat that they are not here to take over the case, merely to aid in it."

The meeting finished and everyone went their own ways. "Guys?" The BAU team gathered around each other; Lundy was nowhere to be seen. "Dexter and Deborah Morgan, the siblings and victims of the Ice Truck killer. We should talk to them ASAP."

"Yeah." Morgan nodded. "But, is it me or did anyone else get this creepy feeling around the Morgan brother?"

The entire team gave him a look. "There was something about him, that's for sure; but it has nothing to do with this case." Morgan wasn't pleased, but didn't have much more to say. He just made a beeline to his assigned desk and looked over some files before heading down to look at the multiple bodies. The first stop Reid made was to the kitchen for a large mug of coffee, and was greeted by the mysterious Dexter. "Hi there." He greeted, searching every cupboard for a clean mug.

Dexter watched the kid search for something for a few seconds, before guessing what it was and taking pity on him. "Here." He said, opening the cupboard just above him and handing him a mug. "Just ask if you need anything else." He smiled at the younger Agent, who returned it nervously. "So, uh, you look... too young to be an FBI agent. How old are you?"

He sighed. This was obviously not the first time he'd heard that question. "I'm twenty-seven, and I have three PHDs in chemistry, maths, and engineering."

Dexter raised his eyebrows as he took a sip from his coffee. "Wow, a doctor. That's gotta suck."

Reid looked up at him with shocked eyes. "What?"

He shrugged. "Twenty seven, obviously a classified genius, with a job that doesn't allow much of a social life." He shrugged again. "Like I said: Gotta suck." He then turned away in search for some sort of sweet snack, knowing that it wouldn't be long before he replied. These Agents were SMART. Smarter than he had anticipated. And if he wanted this investigation to stay away from him, then he needed to know what was going on in their minds. And it seemed he hit the jackpot with the boy genius.

"My name's Ried, by the way. Spencer Reid."

Dexter looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Dexter Morgan. Cookie?" He held out the box of chocolate chip cookies and his smile grew when he watched the doctor take two.

"Thanks." He said, taking a large bite. "Hey, do you think you could show me around this place so I know for the future? It'll save time if I do it before I get to work."

Dexter chose the cookie with the most chocolate. "Sure thing. Follow me!"

Morgan and Doakes were watching the two men interacting with distaste. Morgan was never one to judge someone just from their looks, but he _really _didn't like this Dexter person; and he REALLY didn't like seeing him with his pretty boy... He was going to have to keep a close eye one him. A VERY close eye...

* * *

**Should I continue? Should this be a Dexter/Reid slash, or just friendship? Should I stick to the main story line or should I make this entirely my own?**

**AH the great questions in life! Tell me what YOU think!**


	3. Psychopath? Me?

**Hope you enjoy this latest chapter! If you do please review and make this writer happy!**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

The day after the FBI had arrived, poor dedicated Dexter was in his lab, a place he can go to relax and watch the outer office with curiosity in peace; observing how the everyday human went about their business and how they interacted with one another. He had learnt many things from his box, things that the average human picked up around age three or four.

He had learnt how to console someone who was grieving, how to tell a cheesy joke and still make it funny. He even learnt how to chug an extra large slushie without puking. What he didn't learn was how to defend himself from a sudden vicious attack in one of the few places his mind was at peace. So there he was, working hard as he did every day, when the door was suddenly opened and he was assaulted. "FUCK!" His attacker yelled, throwing a pen at him when the door was closed, and hitting the pack of his head when that failed to harm him enough.

"Jesus!" Dexter yelped, rolling himself and his chair as far away from his mentally ill sister as he could get. "Deb, what the hell have I done this time? I should call you in for sibling abuse!"

"Yeah right!" Deborah snorted. "That's only 'spousal abuse' you moron! Plus I could call you in for things much worse than that. Like the fact you're getting all homey with that FBI agent; the one who looks like he's just out of high school. Dex, what the hell are you doing with him

Dexter looked up at his sister with wide innocent eyes. "Can't a simple lab tech make a fellow law enforcer feel welcome? Is it that shocking?"

"Yes!" She snapped. "Because _you _are not just a simple lab tech; you are a _serial killer_! And _he _is not just a fellow law enforcer; he is part of the team who's sole mission it is to catch you!"

"Debs!" He laughed, raising his hands defensively. "You're taking this completely out of proportion, it's not like they can narrow their profile down to hair and eye color! Besides, The science hasn't even been perfected yet, there are loads of flaws."

Deborah took a step back. "Oh my God, did your level of nerdiness just got up a notch? Is that even possible?"

"You'd be AMAZED what you can achieve on Google!" He grinned, moving his chair back to its original position. "Now is there anything else I can help you with, or did you just come in to bite my ass?"

She crossed her arms and gave her famous scowl. "I just came in to bite your ass!" She grabbed the chair from the corner of the room and wheeled it round in front of her brother, sitting down and looking right into his eyes. Dexter sighed; knowing that she was about to go into full blown sister mode... Followed by a heavy rain of curses and thunder clouds. "Seriously, what are you thinking; it's stupid getting to know these guys and you know it! The closer they get to you, the sooner they'll be able to figure you out!"

"You don't know that."

"And you do?"

Dexter's shoulders slumped in defeat, but he wasn't finished yet; so he bravely sat up again and returned his sister's stare. "Okay, I'll partly agree with you; they may figure out _something _is wrong with me, but they won't know what! How can they if I don't even know?"

Deborah took a moments to think that through, before pushing away her brother and taking over the computer. "I'm going to Google you."

"'Google me'?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Just answer some questions for me, okay? Good, here we go: Are you charming..? Well I can answer that myself: Yes."

"Aww you think I'm charming?"

"You KNOW you're charming! Now shut up and answer the questions! Umm, are you manipulative?"

He thought for a second. "Yep."

Deborah looked round at him. "Really, when?"

"Ah ah ah, the questions?"

"Fine." She grumbled. "Do you feel remorse, shame or guilt."

"Nope."

"Seriously?"

"Deb!"

"Ugh! Did you ever kill animals as a..." She paused and looked at her brother, who had one of the best poker faces she had ever seen. "I'm gunna leave that one out. There's really is a thing as too much information. Do you consider people as... You know what, you fill this out and tell me when you're done! I need coffee..!"

Dexter watched his sister pushed the chair back violently and storm from the room, before he could even blink; but he did as the woman commanded and filled out the little questionnaire. It asked him questions like: are you sexually promiscuous, and do you find inflicting pain on others sexually arousing... What the kind of people actually take this stuff seriously?

The door opened, and Deborah quickly walked in. "You done?" She said, sitting back in the chair she had so abused.

"Yup." He said, clicking the 'Finish' button and moving so that his sister could take over. "What's the verdict?"

She leaned in and read for a moment. "It says you're a sociopath, slash, psychopath... Holy mother-shitting shit! You're a fucking psychopath!"

"Well when you say it like that you could make a nun sound like a hell worthy profession..." He mumbled, budging his sis out of the way and looking over the screen. _A sociopath? Are you serious? _"Damn... Now I need coffee." He grabbed his mug and was out of the room faster that Deborah, quickly composing himself before walking over to the kitchen area.

* * *

Spencer Reid sat on one of the few desks that had been set up in their little 'office', staring out of the window at the busy room filled with detectives and cops, wondering what to do since a geographic profile was literally impossible. That was when he spotted Dexter Morgan burst from his small lab, take three _very _deep breaths, and walk slowly to the kitchen area with mug in hand.

"_Don't even think about it!_"

Spencer looked up to see Morgan towering over him, and giving him a VERY scary look. Spencer just returned it with an innocent and confused one. "What?"

Morgan looked in Dexter's general direction, nodding his head slightly. "I saw you hanging round with that guy. Didn't I tell you I had a bad feeling about him?"

Spencer snorted. "Morgan, you have a bad feeling about sushi!"

"It's not normal to eat fish raw!" He defended. "And besides, we're not talking about sushi, we're talking about the blood guy! Please, Spence just trust me on this one!"

"Hey!" Someone from the hallway snapped. The pair looked up to see the dark skinned detective from before. what was his name? Doakes? "You got a problem with Morgan?"

Derek raised his hands defensively. "Hey man, I didn't mean to offend-"

"Didn't mean to offend?" He snarled. "That's your mother-fucking survival instinct kicking in!"

The agents frowned. "Sorry, what?"

Doakes moved to the side, so that he and the other agents could see Dexter. Or at least the half of him that was poking out from the kitchen. "That sick sonofabitch... there's something not right about him, and I'm glad that I'm not the only one to notice it..."

Spencer looked over the person in question in more detail. He seemed harmless enough... Calm, collected, he was obviously able to keep control of his emotions because Spencer hadn't seen his expression change in the last few minuets. In fact, now that Spencer thought about it, he hadn't seen him any emotion besides from the times he was face to face with someone...

Bah! Probably nothing!

"You're looking into things that aren't there." Spencer said, turning back to the papers on his desk. "The pair of you. I seriously think you should leave the poor guy alone."

"'Poor guy'..." Doakes said, as if the very notion made him gag. "There is nothing _poor _about that bastard! He knows too much about killers minds. WAY too much..."

"Well so do we." Reid pointed out. "Does that make us guilty of something?"

"You've been trained." He fired back. "And he knows _exactly _what a killer would do, who it could be, why they did it..." Doakes looked back at the blood spatter analysts and shook his head. "Something not right about him..." And with those last words, he walked off.

The pair of them looked between Dexter and Doakes, both wondering what had happened between the two of them, and wondering what Doakes was really doing about it.

"Hey what if he's right?" Morgan asked. "What if there's something off about this guy."

"Morgan, even if he is right, it has nothing to do with this case!" Spencer snapped. "Now why don't you just get on with your job!"

Derek looked at his friend in shock, and when Spencer saw this he took a deep breath and relaxed slightly. "Sorry... It's just I don't like it when people judge others for NO reason, other than a feeling."

Derek waved a dismissive hand. "Nah, I get it. I promise to back off, 'kay?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, Ok. Thanks."

"Welcome." Derek smiled. "Now get on with _your_ job, I'm on a break!" Spencer laughed as he watched his friend walk away with the last word, and promptly flirt with one of the female officers. He just shook his head and returned to his work.

"Reid!"

Reid looked up to the door to see a very serious Hotch standing there. "What's up?" He asked.

"We just received a letter from the killer, and we need to go through it before briefing anyone else."

Hotch left and Reid was quick to follow, both unaware of the predator carefully watching them dance to the tune he was playing. And the predator was unaware one of the prey was staring right back...


	4. He Made Me

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! And please don't forget to check out my other stories and then review!**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

_Tonight was the night... _The pale moon glistening in the midnight sky, calling to the very centre of him; bidding him to come out and play. The sounds of the city surrounding him thrummed like a living heartbeat. The city was _alive_, and oh so tempting.

Yes... Tonight _was _the night! It was the night Derek Morgan was going to get pretty boy laid!

"NO!" Spencer snapped, walking over to his SUV and dumping his files on the passenger seat; purposefully avoiding his co-workers smug gaze. Derek just ignored his objections and moved the files onto his lap, riding shotgun while Reid was actually considering _shooting _him. "Do you know how... Offending that suggestion is?"

"Nah, man; you take things too personally!" Derek smirked. "This is something friends do for one another all the time!"

Spencer paused. "Really..? No, wait! That's not important; and I'm not having anything to do with you tonight! I'm going to go to my hotel room, read a book, and then go to sleep." He started the engine and pulled out of the car-park, careful not to hit any other cars while doing so... He wasn't the worst driver in the world, but was still pretty bad. "I suggest you do the same, Agent Morgan!"

"'Agent Morgan'?" He gasped, placing his hand on his heart dramatically. "Now that harsh, _Agent Reid_! No need to go all official on me; and there's no need to be nervous! It'll be fun, I promise."

"I. Am. Not. Going!" Reid said through gritted teeth. "I'm not going out tonight, tomorrow night, or any other night! You. Can't. Make me!"

* * *

"Hey!" Emily smiled, sipping at her cocktail. "What are you doing here?"

Spencer sighed. "Derek made me..."

She laughed. "Well, at least you dressed for the occasion!"

Reid frowned and looked down at his clothes. they were the same as everyday: Slacks, Converses, shirt, tie and sweater vest. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing..." He grumbled.

Emily laughed again and them pouted, rubbing the side of his arm. "Aww, Spencer; you know I didn't mean anything by it! It's just... Well you need to chillax from time to time; and I don't mean holding a book."

"'Chillax'?" He quoted. "I'm sorry, what alien language are you using?"

"Psh! Whatever, Reid; we have a night off, don't be restrained by the dictionary! Here, have a drink." She grabbed one of the beers that were being handed out and passed it to him, not tearing her eyes from him until he took at least one sip. When he did she gave him a pleased look. "There you go! Three more of those and I think you'll loosen up enough to be considered human!" With those final words of wisdom, she turned and left, only to be stopped several seconds later by someone wanting to dance. Who was she to deny..?

Reid stood there, listening to the music blast to an unnecessary volume, and watched the people around him 'bump and grind' with complete strangers. He shook his head and took another sip from his beer.

He'll never understand people...

* * *

Dexter Morgan watched the FBI agents with a new found curiosity. He had been watching them and 'profiling' them from the second they walked into his workplace, and now understood them well enough not to be afraid of their capabilities.

Aaron Hotchner: He was the leader of the team, recently divorced and there was most likely a child involved. He was professional, but could be reckless when it came to his team; he cared about them more than it was usual... The others respected him, and weren't afraid of his death glare; which most others were for obvious reasons. He wouldn't open up to a stranger, but would respond to humor; as long as it wasn't at anyone else's expense. If this guy ever suspected Dexter for the monster he really was, then he wouldn't relent until he discovered the truth.

David Rossi: Second in command, and the newest member to the team, as well as one of the first members of the BAU. He had returned for a specific reason, but that wasn't clear yet... Not even to his team members. He was caring, but brutal when he needed to be. A good actor, very dramatic. Dexter guessed he might be one of the reasons the fraternization rules were put into place, but he couldn't be sure. David would dissect you life if he thought you were a threat, and he would still dissect your life if he thought there was something off about you... Dexter knew he was going to have to avoid and be wary of the Agent.

Jennifer Jarau, or JJ: She was a kind person, and would be _very _easy to get close to... If Dexter was able to get her on his side, then she would most likely put up a good fight for him if anything was ever to happen. She wasn't out tonight like everyone else; and considering how young she was, she was most likely in a serious relationship. Yet there was no ring, so there must be a child involved.

Penelope Garcia: She had already taken a liking to Dexter, talking and smiling whenever they were in the same room; which Dexter made sure was just the right amount. She was quick to trust somebody, and she seemed to be desperate in this. She _wants _so badly to believe that there is good in people; because she is constantly forced to delve into the worst parts of a person's history, to find out why they are the way they are... She was a key part of the team, and if they were close enough then she may be able to hold off the dogs.

Emily Prentiss: As innocent as she _wasn't_, she was still naive and trusting. When she looked at the pictures of the people Dexter had taken care of, she didn't look sad, but she did look confused and concerned. She was obviously still amazed what one human could do to one another. Lucky for her, Dexter wasn't human... She would be naturally suspicious if Dexter was too friendly, but she wouldn't object if he was kind and casual.

Derek Morgan: He was a cop once, Dexter could tell. He had the same air about him that Doakes had, and he obviously had the same nose Doakes had for sniffing out monsters. It was clear Morgan had a clear distaste for poor old Dexter, but the team hadn't caught on just yet... He would have to deal with him the same way he deals with Doakes: Act as painfully normal as humanly possible! Dexter only hoped the Agent would take up the same hobbies as his fellow Sergeant. Such as... Stalking in his spare time.

Spencer Reid: The youngest, and yet the most important team member. He was a certified genius, and yet the most innocent and clueless person Dexter has ever met! Dexter wasn't quite sure what to make of him just yet... He obviously tried hard to be accepted in the group, even though he obviously already was. So he must've had a pretty tough childhood, probably little to no friends. He was squeamish when he looked at the photos of dismembered corpses, so he had seen worse in his short life. Dexter Morgan had never had his curiosity peaked like this before, by anyone!

The entire team was trained to hunt people like Dexter, and apparently they were pretty good at what they did. Honestly, Dexter couldn't wait to see how accurate they got the profile. And he was even more curious to see if anyone could fit the profile to him.

The dark passenger chuckled at the thought.

But, just for now, he was continuing with his mission: to get closer to one Spencer Reid. Who was shuffling nervously away from the bar and the dance floor the the beach, sitting down in the sand and looking up at the sky.

_Tonight was the night..._

* * *

Reid looked up at the night sky, wondering what was so intoxicating about the drum and bass music that pounded in the air and shook the floor. There was a beat to it, sure, but it wasn't music! _Real _music has a tune, a rhythm; it's something you can dance to, or at least swat to. He turned to look at the crowd and chuckled. _Bumping and grinding does NOT count!_

"UGH!"

Spencer frowned and his eyes searched for the origin of that frustrated sigh. "Dexter?"

Dexter Morgan looked to his left and spotted his target looking at him with confusion all over his face. "Hey there!" He greeted, walking over. "D'ya mind if I sit?" He asked, motioning to the sandy spot beside him.

Spencer shook his head. "Course not! Please, sit down." He watched Dexter plop down next to him and take a swig from his beer, looking out at the ocean. Spencer averted his eyes and nervously tucked his hair behind his ears. "So, uh, what are you doing here?"

Dexter shrugged. "Angel dragged me down here, but I'm really not interested in these kind of places... I'd rather be at my apartment with a book."

Spencer grinned. "I can relate. Morgan's been taking me to these places for a while now... Hm, I wonder when he's finally going to give up."

"Give up what?"

Spencer paused. "Ah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Dexter nodded. Everything was going smoothly so far, and he didn't want to push the kid too hard or he might get suspicious. "So... This case huh? Don't think I've seen anything like it before!"

"Really? What about the Ice Truck Killer?"

Dexter nearly choked on his beer. "Wha- What?"

"Well, your sister was almost a victim to him, wasn't she?"

He nodded. "They were dating..." He muttered, looking sad. "He proposed to her on a yacht, then kidnapped her.

"Wow..." Spencer said. "Thats, uh, gotta be rough. How's she holding up? Is she dealing with it all alright, cos I heard victims of an attack usually take about-"

"She's fine." Dexter interrupted, smiling. "It was hard at first, but she's managing just fine. Deborah's a tough one!"

"Well that's good." He grinned, taking another sip. "So can I ask you something? I mean I read the reports on the Ice Truck Killer, and there's been this question that's been bugging me for a while now..."

"Shoot." He said.

"How did you find them?"


End file.
